falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Astor
|tag skills = |level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 145 |alignment =Neutral |actor =Jesse Burch |dialogue =CampSearchlightAstor.txt |edid =CampSearchlightAstor |baseid = |refid = |footer = Astor, without his helmet }} |content2= |content3= }} First Sergeant Astor is a soldier in the New California Republic Army, previously stationed at Camp Searchlight. In 2281, he can be found patrolling west of the camp with a small squad of troopers. Background First Sergeant Astor is a senior non-commissioned officer in the NCR Army, who was stationed at Camp Searchlight as of 2281. Astor was on patrol when a frumentarii squad irradiated the camp. While the rest of the camp was either killed or transformed into feral trooper ghouls, Astor and the handful of soldiers who had been on patrol with him when the attack happened remained alive. Astor voluntarily stayed in the area to keep watch and warn others away from the radioactive, ruined town, accompanied by surviving soldiers of the garrison at Searchlight. First Sergeant Astor's log gives indications that despite his attempts to look out for his soldiers and the situation that they are in, Astor blames himself for the destruction of the rest of the Searchlight garrison. It also indicates that Astor's morale is lower than he admits. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions If the Courier assists First Sergeant Astor and his soldiers by killing their feral ghoul comrades and takes action against the Legion garrison at Cottonwood Cove, Astor's morale will see a boost. The latter can include planting a bug in the Cottonwood Cove radio room, opening a trailer of radioactive waste and giving Cottonwood Cove the same fate as Camp Searchlight—a form of retaliation which Astor will approve of—or simply assaulting Cottonwood Cove and wiping out the Legion garrison there. If the Courier informs Astor of having killed the Legion garrison, Astor will be pleased and awed, especially if the Courier is female, given the Legion's extremely sexist attitude toward women. Quests * We Will All Go Together: Astor will ask the Courier to help him put his feral comrades out of their misery, which he cannot bring himself to do. * Eye for an Eye: He is also very upset over the camp's destruction, and with the Courier's help he will orchestrate a plan to exact vengeance on the Legion camp at Cottonwood Cove. Inventory Notes * Each member of Astor's squad carries a pair of NCR armors, as opposed to a typical NCR trooper who only carries the armor they are wearing. * First Sergeant Astor is the highest-ranking enlisted member of the NCR Army seen in Fallout: New Vegas. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances First Sergeant Astor appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs When asking Astor about Private Edwards, Astor will say a rabid dog needs to be put out of its misery, but no further dialogue options will occur. To save Private Edwards, you must not take his dogtag (the 10th and final dog tag) by force or by the Speech check. You must clear out the giant radscorpions that spawn outside his home, inform Edwards, and then talk to Astor about Private Edwards. In doing so, after Astor says a rabid dog needs to be put down, you can then assure Astor that Edwards "Is not Feral." You can then ask Astor where he recommends Edwards go, or convince Astor to accept him into his camp by passing a Speech Check of 50 or having 7+ Intelligence. Finally, return to Edwards and tell him the good news. If Edwards goes where Astor recommended or is accepted back in Astor's unit, you receive Good Karma and Edwards rewards you with a few caps and drops his dogtags for you to pick up. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp Searchlight characters de:Astor es:Sargento Primero Astor pl:Astor ru:Первый сержант Астор uk:Перший сержант Астор